


Adventures in the locker room

by Huletty



Category: Free!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huletty/pseuds/Huletty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While changing, Rei gets interrupted by Nagisa who decides to 'help' him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in the locker room

ree was sitting in the locker room thinking about all of his gay homo swimming friend s.

he was sad becauz he could not swim and be beautiful like the haru-senpai .

'i wish i scould swim like haru-chan-san-senpai can hes so pretty in the water lkie a dolfin'

he sighied and started charnging into his speedo when nagisa burt s in!!

'ray chan WATER u doin?'(haha do u get it he said water wich sounds like what are) 'we have to be swimming soon!!'

rey sreamed like a girl and tried o cover hisself with his manly yaoi hands but nagsia grabbe d them and looked into rai chans eyes with shota vigor

'rae chann no need to be modest' naggisa-shota-kuns voice lowered a coupel dozen octaves but still skept its youngful shotaness. nagaisa loked up at raie with his eyes the color of a bloody stool and helped him take off his shirt ,brushign his sensitive man nipples in the proccess

'nigisa stop this is real ly gay ' raie tried to protest , but if rae was a protester than nagiga was the governmet, efffectively ignoring him

'shh rie im just helping u change' shota-ku n seductvly blincked and started helping riie with his trousers

rei blushed a lush so hard it took all the blood away from his almost elrection and he sighed in relife

'ree your no fun!!' the lil shota complaind and pouted using his cute shota powers to make rei feel sorry forhim 

'im sorry nagga-shota-kun u can conitnue changing me if u like' rai blushud and looked away quikly ajusting his glasses but out of the corner of his eyes he saw shota kun light up like a christmas tree thats caught fire on christmas eve night

'yay' shota kun whispered taking off reis underwear and lookin g at reis peepee 'wow rae has a nice meatstick'

'dont stare shota kun!' rei creis and blushd even harder when nagisa grabbed his yaoipounder miraculessly using his shota powers to give rey an erection 

nagisua worked quickly sothat rae cummed really fast and he smirked at him. 'rei chan i love u'

'i love u too nagias kun' rea moaned and pulled on his speedo quickly

he stared longingly at each other for a few seconds before suddenly haruka senpai burst into the room panting heavnily 

'did someone say water????????'

 

 


End file.
